Good morning, my darling
by madame-peacock
Summary: They didn't have the typical sort of relationship. HibariBianchi.


Sunlight filtered through the cracks between the curtains drawn over the window. The light was at first very gentle, very inviting to the occupants in the room as the previous night had been incredibly cold, but they wouldn't have realized, or cared to at that. It started out as a streak that shone on the end of their futon, gradually working up as time passed to their relaxed faces. Now the light had broke through the defense that the thin curtains had, brightly glaring at their closed eyes. They had both stirred sometime ago, perhaps even before the sun had come to bathe them, but they remained motionless, breathing regularly with their eyelids downs, neither of them wanted to rise from their slumber, and one was remembering such bliss of the night before.

Hibari shifted on the futon, his body contorting in many ways before finding a new place to settle in. He lazily lifted an arm, stretched it over the second body and draped it on the other side, his skin making contact with the soft sheets. The being underneath the protection of the sheets was warm in contrast to how chilly the room was at this early morning hour. Hibari pressed his body closer to his partner's back, molding into the curves. He was much larger than his companion; his body was stronger in comparison to the other, less thin, curvaceous and feminine. But he knew that that wasn't a good enough reason to underestimate this person, it was a mistake, he learned, to put this one the same level as all the others.

They remained like that for a while, Hibari not moving, but not sleeping, the second person turned away but very much aware to the closeness between them. It was a delight, as it didn't happen often. Their personalities differed greatly, their goals, the way they preferred to live, total opposites of each other. That didn't stop them from being attracted to each other, oh no. Years ago they had only known each other through acquaintances, and even then, they almost never spoke, apart from a few occasions that didn't quite have a pleasant ending. Realizing their attraction to one another wasn't any task at all, when they'd walk past each other, accidentally brush shoulders or catch each others gazes, there was that ever-so-clichéd _spark_.

The real challenge was what came afterward. Neither of them was so willing to go out their way to simply walk up and proclaim their feelings. Hibari would have rather preferred to stay behind in a classroom full of punks chucking objects at him over just approaching and uttering a word about those hidden sentiments. And likewise to the partner, independence was a great asset, and to give that up by declaring such a thing to him would have been taking a step too far into a sink pit. Eventually they had found a way to get the message through without losing their dignities.

At last, the other body turned. Eyes still glazed with drowsiness, yet with a gentle smile and a touch to Kyoya's cheek, croaky words formed, "Did you sleep well, Kyoya?"

He shut his eyes for a brief moment, his lover's name passing his lips. "Bianchi…"

The woman pet his face, her fingertips trailing from his cheek, to his jaw, chin and finally skimming his lips. She was mostly awake, still not ready to toss the sheets from her nude body, but awake. The softness of Kyoya's lips would never cease to astonish her. A man such as Hibari, with all it was that he did, it was hard to imagine that he looked as good as he did, or even bothered to care for himself. Then again, he was a selfish man, not as indulgent in himself as he used to be, but it was there, just harder to spot.

Bianchi would never quite understand herself, either. At one time she had been so convinced that she was in love with Reborn, she had spoke almost like a hypocrite about true love and went on insistently that Reborn would be the only one for her. How much of a fool destiny made her, she never suspected that something like this would occur, not with Kyoya, and yet something reeled her into him. There were seldom instances where her face would suddenly burn red, her shame for being naïve and young would always be something to jab her in the back. It was embarrassing at the same time it was refreshing.

The Italian woman quietly continued stroking his face, her eyes flitting back to his mouth at random points before she forced them away to focus on another part of his face. Hibari knew what she wanted, but he was liked the idea of letting her suffer for a while, and he did. She gave him several indirect indications while skillfully avoiding looking desperate, for she wasn't. One of them would have to cave in, it was just a matter of time, but it was fun to see who resist the longest. No chalkboard or piece of paper held tallies or scores of who withstood the temptation, but they thought themselves as the victors, of course. Sometimes it would end in a draw, others one would actually win.

Hibari's lips twitched upward. He came to an interesting decision just then. His arm hanging over her waist left her body completely, earning quite the displeased frown, that look on encouraged him. Bianchi's body made an involuntary shudder when his cold hand pressed against her warm thigh, his fingers dancing and creating intricate patterns on her leg.

At once, Bianchi retracted her hand and groaned to Hibari's touch. She was unable to stop her mind from drifting to the night before. The room was bitterly cold, capturing heat inside was nearly impossible. Everything had went on as usual throughout the day, but right after Hibari slid that door shut, Bianchi found her back on the futon with her head sunk into one of the pillows, caught up in a smoldering kiss. Clothes and undergarments had been removed hastily.

What a long night it had been.

The low temperature in the room didn't bother them in the slightest as the heat coming off their naked bodies was more than enough to keep them warm for the night, and it did. Hibari was dominating in those situations, and he didn't accept it any other way. It was just his person, to be in power and control over something. Although Bianchi wasn't so easy to keep down as she had her own kind of controlling side that wanted nothing more than to have Hibari giving into her demands instead of the other way round.

What a wonderful, beautiful night. Bianchi loved every moment of it, she always did.

Figuring out that her attention was somewhere other than on him, Hibari's hand glided upward between her legs where he rubbed her roughly. Bianchi's breath left her in shaky puffs; she forced back her moans and swallowed her gasps, refusing to give her lover the satisfaction. She clenched her eyes at the exact moment that Hibari swooped down and smashed his mouth against hers. He stopped stroking her, flung the sheets away and climbed over her, his body nestling nicely between her legs, the kiss going unbroken.

They had a relationship that was unlike most, but to be any other way would have been too damn typical.


End file.
